


New Experiences

by lemonwire (limewire)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Confessional Sex, Couch Cuddles, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Mutual Pining, Other, Porn With Plot, Robot Sex, Sexual Interfacing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, What more can I say, and no efi did not install the hardware on orisa, and then they smash, oh yeah efi also made bastion a proper voice box, overloads, she went out and got it herself at the mod shop or smth, there's probably a lot of transformers tags that could work for this, they go out and confess in the savannah, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limewire/pseuds/lemonwire
Summary: When Bastion is taken in by local Numbanian residents Orisa and Efi, the bond between the two omnics grows into something quite... shocking.





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS BECAUSE MY FRIENDS WANTED ME TO DONT FUCKIGHN LOOK AT ME-
> 
> honestly feel free to hate me for this

To say that this new city was interesting was quite the understatement. 

Ever since the battle unit had been brought into Numbani by Efi and Orisa, Bastion had felt like they were at home. Nobody ran from them or harassed them, and if someone did Orisa would chase them off. 

There were so many different venues and facilities that accommodated both omnics and humans, and the war unit has learned so much about society since their arrival. Efi even removed their bulky gatling, replaced their arm gun with another forearm, and modified their voice box so they could speak, as well as install the same collection of language files she installed in Orisa. It was so nice to finally be understood by humans.

They felt truly at peace here. They felt like they were in a place where they were belonged and even  _ wanted. _ They were the happiest they’ve been in a long time.

* * *

 

It was late morning in downtown Numbani and the sun was bright and warm, the streets buzzing with cars, people and omnics going up and down and all around. Orisa and Bastion were out and about on their own, taking up a good portion of the sidewalk with their bulky frames. Bastion trailed behind Orisa as she led them down to one of the shops that they haven’t been to before. 

“Orisa, where exactly are we going again?” The unit questioned, trotting along as they followed the centaurian omnic.

“It’s a modification shop for omnics!” She chimed. “Efi sometimes comes here for parts for her projects and for me, but sometimes I like to come down here on my own. I think you would enjoy it as well!” She turned around the corner of a block and pointed up to one of the signs. It read ‘Streamliner Mods’.

“There it is! Come on now, check it out!” She had to crouch under the doorframe to get in, but once they were both inside it felt like they had entered a modification superstore. The place had 2 levels, with a wide variety of mods that could be chosen from. Limbs, tools, biolight colour filters, decals, aesthetic mods, paint, and much more. You name it, this place had it. The shop also had posters advertising that they could install any mods for you for an extra price.

Bastion looked up and around with awe, they had never seen so many parts in one place!

“Take your time, it’s a big shop.” Orisa said as she led them inside. “It does get pretty hard to choose things sometimes.”

“No kidding…” Said the war unit. “I could be in here for hours!” 

Bastion spent quite some time in the shop, investigating different parts and aesthetic mods that were being displayed. They looked at the aesthetic mods. A lot of them were spiky or nub-like, quite similar to human body mods that they've seen. They run their fingers over some of them, as they like to explore their world with touch. On second thought, maybe this wasn't quite for them…

The parts section was mostly made up of extra limbs or panels, so there wasn't exactly much there. What else was here..?

They go on to the internal mods section, where omnics could get things like holoscreens, wifi and radio adaptors, infrared sight and self-repair systems, among others. Now this caught their attention…

They read up on the descriptions of a couple different holoscreens and wifi adaptors. They already had infrared sight, self repair systems and radio communication from their battle days but these were new.

“Hey Orisa,” They turned and called to her. “I like these ones.”

“Oh, you found something?” She trotted over to Bastion. “Oh yes, Efi installed a wifi adaptor for me so I could help investigate cyber crimes and also find cute cat pictures and videos for her.”

“Yeah, you were showing me back at the house. Those little critters are the cutest.” They chuckle a bit. “Hmm, maybe we could get these..”

“Sure, Efi's family is quite rich and always provides money to help her maintain me. I have access to a special account funded by them, I can buy it for you!” She chirped before going up to an employee and asking for him to unlock the plexiglass door that protected the products from getting stolen. A scan there, a pay here, and the mods were bought. Orisa handed Bastion the bag with two boxes in it.

“Ah, thank you Orisa!” They beamed.

“It is no problem. Do you want to look around more or do you want to go back to Efi's house?” 

“You can go back, I'll catch up with you. I can find my way back, the house isn't that terribly far from here.”

“Oh, very well. I will meet you back at the house then!” She gave them a gentle pat on the shoulder and took off.

They looked inside the bag for a moment before looking around, trying to find other parts of the store they haven't checked out yet. Then they spotted a corner of the room that almost seemed to be a bit sectioned off from the rest of the store. shop. Being the curious bot that they are, they make their way over to it, peering around the corner of a wall and looking around.

“C’mon now, don’t be embarrassed!” Another omnic called from behind a counter. “Take a look around!”

“Oh, alright then… I haven’t seen anything like this in any of the other shops Orisa’s showed me, do you mind explaining this section of the store..?” Their voice held genuine curiosity.

“Oh, not at all! I reckon you’re new to the city, right?” She said, crossing her arms and tilting her head.

“Yeah, you could say that..” They looked around a little before returning their attention to the cashier.

“Then I might as well explain. The spot that you’re in right now is the interface mods shop. Spikes, valves, toys and more to help enjoy yourself…” She leaned in a bit. “Maybe even with a special someone~” She chuckled a bit before leaning back.

Bastion had heard the term ‘interface’ being used before, and they had done a bit of research on the topic to educate themself. They now know what the place was, they just needed something to prompt the memories.

“Oh yeah, now I remember what it is now. The act sounds… interesting, to say the least..” They laughed a bit, rubbing the back of their head.

“I think it is as well. Wanna buy anything?” She leaned on the counter.

“I… I might just think about it. I'll probably come back, I dunno yet.” 

“Ah, that's alright. Come back whenever!” 

Bastion nodded and made their way out of the store, holding the bag that contained the mods Orisa bought for them. In all honesty, they liked the idea of having mods like that. Ever since their reactivation they've gained many new emotions which gave them a deeper sense and understanding of the world, one of them being love.

Now, they've learned to be able to distinguish the different types of love that one can experience. There's platonic love, which is the love that is experienced between friends. Efi was a pretty close friend of theirs, they knew that much. Then there was romantic coding that pretty much wrote itself somehow. It never really took up much CPU power until recently. The increase occurred when they met and spent time with Orisa.

They never really knew what triggered the increase of the file being run, but they weren't really complaining. She was big and strong, even bigger than they were. She protected her home city and its citizens from criminals of all kinds, even assisting the police force at times. Most of all, she had such an amazing and friendly personality. She managed to charm them with nearly everything she did, especially when she laughed or did the happy eyes.

But more recently a new type of love has risen and branched off from the romance files. The kind of love that makes your CPU heat up. The kind that makes your cooling fans increase in speed. The kind that keeps you up at night, indulging your mind in lewd fantasies and an aroused frame. The kind that makes your core race as you fondle with its sensitive surface, making pleasure pulse through your circuits and steam rise from your vents, edging you closer and closer before you come tumbling down in an overload. That kind of love.

They shook their head and continued making their way down to their house, letting Efi install the newly bought mods that Orisa got them at the shop. It took a little bit, but they quickly got the hang of it. After a while, they turned to Efi with a question. They were admittedly a little nervous about asking it, but they managed to keep it together.

“Hey, uh… is it alright if I borrow some money to buy something?”

* * *

 

Orisa and Bastion had decided to go and explore the savannah miles out of the city one warm day, it was a nice activity that they did together on their own sometimes. Away from the bustling of the city, just the two of them in the calmness and serenity of the wilderness. Together they explore the intricacies of the natural world, investigating plants, animals, and all the nooks and crannies of the grass-covered landscape that stretched out for what seemed like forever. They both found it wonderful, and they always enjoyed bonding like this.

Once they stopped for a break near an oasis, Orisa watched Bastion as the curious battle unit sat down and waited patiently for a deer-like animal to come close to them, but it was foiled when a bird swooped down to the food in Bastion’s hand, scaring the larger animal away and surprising the omnic. The city guardian laughed softly at the sight, going up to sit down next to them after the avian creature flew off, both of the bots taking a moment in comfortable silence to enjoy the ambient noises of the woods.

A couple of questions inside Orisa were itching to be answered. Well, they were more like feelings itching to know if they were reciprocated. She started off at a particularly large rock while she immersed herself deep in thought.

From the day that Efi made her, she was made with a heart that was able to feel the full spectrum of human emotion. Happiness, sadness, anger, fear, and… Love. Ever since she had found and brought the Bastion unit under her and Efi's roof, she's had a certain… attraction towards the omnic. The way that they curiously explored the world with their touch, the way they sometimes clumsily bumped into things and made the cutest little noises when they were alarmed. She found them to be so endearing and charming, even when they didn't mean to be.

But as her heart explored and discovered new feelings, it began to develop new desires. She desired something more from the omnic, something deeper than romance. Her heart had developed a feeling that was something more than a kiss or a date. It was something that heated up her modules. Something that made her want to explore them in a more intimate way. She craved it, but she wasn't sure if they wanted it too…

“Hey Orisa..?”

She was snapped out of her drift by Bastion's voice, turning their head towards them in a curious manner.

“Yes?”

Bastion seemed like they were taking a moment to collect themself before asking their next question, their posture a little slumped and their tone shy.

“Do you, uh… do you like me..?”

The question surprised her to say the least, her optics widening a bit. She looked around a bit and thought. She wasn't sure if they meant it in an innocent way or something different, but she decided to assume it was innocent. She looked back at them and gave them her happy eyes.

“Of course I like you, I enjoy your presence very much! Do you… like me?”

“Y-Yeah, of course..!” They laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of their head and looking away. Did she get the hint..? Maybe… Maybe they need to word this a different way. Maybe they need to be more straightforward.

They turn towards her a bit more, leaning against her frame gently and looking up at her.

“Do you… Do you, uh..” Dammit, they were tripping up…

“Bastion, you're heating up…” Orisa noted as the other omnic looked back down at the ground, fiddling their fingers together. 

Suddenly, the centaur’s eyes lit up as it clicked. They were reacting in quite a similar way that she was, which most likely meant that the feelings she had for them were mutual! She bent her upper torso down a little bit and looked at Bastion.

“Bastion…” She paused for a moment. “... Do you… Do you love me..?”

They seemingly froze up for a moment before moving to sit on their knees, looking Orisa in the optics while putting both their hands on her hand.

“More than anything in this universe.”

Bastion was suddenly meet with their faceplate pressed against hers with a current of electricity flowing between them, in what can only be assumed is a sort of omnic ‘kiss’. It surprised them at first, but they quickly let themself give into it, the both of them running their digits along the edges of each other's frames. The two let their desires take over their actions, and soon enough Orisa had pinned Bastion to the ground.

Both their frames were getting warm with a pining need to get it all over with. To let their wants determine what they should do next. Orisa leaned her chest against Bastion's, her large and strong body almost  _ trembling _ to get closer to them.

“Bastion, i-it feels like there's something more I want..”

“I-I can give it to you, we can discover each other..” The war unit traced a finger down her front left thigh as their hips gently squirmed and grinded against Orisa's. The larger omnic huffed as she sit atop of Bastion, her heart just dying to get it over with.

In a single motion, she moved back a bit and dragged a single digit down to below the smaller omnic's abdominal area, said digit being met with an open interface array. They lightly stroked her hand up their spike, a sudden shudder of pleasure coming from them. 

She then moved her hand down to their valve before deciding that her own interface equipment would be more suited to the task. They’ve both waited so long for this, why bother delaying it? They moved Bastion's legs and wrapped them around her waist before sliding her stiff spike into their slick port, a small grunt rising from her voice box. She sped up a little bit, keeping her pace relatively slow at first so they could both get a feel of what it was like.

“C-Come on, you can go faster than that..” Bastion grunted a bit in frustration. “I-I can take it.” 

“Mmm, very well then…” Orisa sped up a bit more, bucking a little harder while she was at it. The battle unit was quite pleased with the change of pace, considering the string of moans that followed.

“Mmmnnhh, d-don't stop~!” They grunted out, steam now rising from both parties’ frames as the bigger omnic's spike slid in and out of their wet valve.

“I-I won't..!” Orisa said as she suddenly, picked up in pace, slamming her spike into them over and over again. Bastion’s back arched as they quickly approached climax, squirming under her weight with cooling fans screaming.

“H-Hooohh god, k-keep going~! I-I’m gonn-” They couldn't even finish their sentence before being sent crashing over the edge with a loud moan, their spike spurting fluid onto both bots. Orisa’s overload followed quickly after, the hot fluids mixing and dripping off of their steaming bodies. They took a moment to collect themselves after the sensory surge, the ambience seeming strangely quiet after the rather loud session. The centaur looked down at Bastion, a bit of condensation beading up on her armor.

“Did you… enjoy that..?” She huffed.

A few chuckles bubbled up from Bastion’s voice box. “Very much so. As a matter of fact…” They suddenly used their strength to flip Orisa onto her side, exposing her sensitive underside.

“... I'd even like some more.” They ran their fingers over her array, earning a shiver from her excited frame. Perhaps now was the time to see what the new hand that Efi gave them was capable of.

They slid their index and middle finger into her slick valve, moving the digits in and out with ease. They used their other hand to grip her spike and jack her off, their hand movements syncing as their core purred in pure lust. Orisa wriggled and moaned softly under their touch, her hot frame chuffing steam from her vents.

“Is this alright?” Bastion cooed in a low voice before sliding a third finger into the centaur, smoothly rubbing the tips of their digits over her g-spot.

“Y-Yes, yes..!” Her words managed to stumble out before another slightly stifled moan, she was definitely getting close… then Bastion pulled their hand out, dripping with Orisa's valve fluids.

Suddenly, Bastion grabbed her leg and put it over their shoulder, giving them a clear path to plow her down. They slid their spike into her and began pounding into her port, hot steam pouring from their vents as condensation dripped from their frame. 

“I-I've waited a-” They paused with a grunt. “-wh-while for this..!” They growled as they slowly began to speed up, gripping onto her leg and behind to stabilize themself. “H-Have you?”

“Y-Yes, I have~!” Orisa huffed out, her back arching as she approached overload. Steam poured from both of the omnic's frames. Cooling fans sped up into high gear. Overheating warnings came up on their HUDs, but they were completely ignored. All that the bots wanted was the intense ecstasy of interfacing. 

Bastion took a moment to pause, huffing  and growling a little before resuming by bucking into Orisa faster and harder than before, the both of them moaning louder and louder as they edged closer and closer... After the interfacing session the two were left overheated and a little messy, their fluids mixing with condensation and dripping off their frames. Bastion laid on top of Orisa, both of their cooling fans still audibly running. After a bit, the battle unit crawled up in front of the other omnic and laid down on their side in front of her. They reached up and took a leaf from a nearby shrub, wiping off a bit of fluid from her chest and upper torso.

“... What are you doing?” She asked them curiously, a bit of exhaustion apparent in her voice.

“Gotta clean this off,” They started, grabbing a new leaf as they scooted over to Orisa's lower torso and wiped the fluids off of there. “Can't go back to the city covered in lubricant.” They scooted back to where they were before once they were done.

“Oh, I see. I shall clean you up then, since you just did the same for me.” She grabbed a couple of leaves from the same shrub and wiped the fluids off of Bastion, leaving them both as clean as they could get each other. The battle unit then flopped back down on their side again.

“Mmmm, I don't wanna walk all the back to Efi's house… carry me.” They said to Orisa, to which she replied with a soft laugh.

“I’m quite exhausted too, I'm not sure if I could!”

“Auugghh! Guess we have no choice.” They snuggled right up to Orisa, purring softly.

“Bastion, Efi might get worried about us!” She chuckled as the smaller omnic began cuddling her.

“We're not  _ that _ deep into the savannah, she can find us. Only snuggles now.” They nuzzled their head into their neck and gave her a series of little electric ‘kisses’ along it, earning a round of bubbly giggles from Orisa.

“Okay, we can stay..!” She laughed a bit, wrapping her arms around Bastion and hugging them close. The two spent a bit of time in comfortable silence, the ambient noises of the forest calming them both.

“Bastion…”

“Hmm?”

“I apologize if this seems like a silly question, but does all of this mean that we are a… a ‘couple’ now, for lack of a better word?”

Bastion laughed softly. “I'd think so. Only if you want to, though.”

“I would love to.” She gave them a quick squeeze hug before loosening up.

“Then it is so.” They rested their head against her chest, their core still purring ever so softly.

“... Wait, how are we gonna tell Efi about this?”

“You tell her, she knows you better. Keep the whole interfacing thing out of it though.” They started to sound a bit sleepy as they curled up a little.

“Hmm… I suppose you are right. I shall tell her then.”

* * *

 

The two of them snuggled together in the serenity of the grassy plains, the sun slowly descending towards the horizon and filling the sky and landscape with a lovely reddish-orange light. The two of them arrived back at Efi's house the next morning, Orisa unlocking the door by tapping a pin into the lock. 

“Oh, there you are, you two!” Efi called out, trotting up to the omnics.

“Sorry if we caused any worry, we kinda fell into recharge mode in the wilderness..!” She sheepishly laughed a bit.

“It was so nice the serenity made us sleep.” Bastion said from behind Orisa, waving their hand once. They were riding on her back like a horse. 

“Oh, it's alright. I actually went out and found you two snuggling together last night. I didn't want to wake you up, so I left you be.”

“Ah, glad to see we didn't cause any distress.” Orisa said, giving her happy eyes before taking Bastion over to the couch and plopping them down on it. 

“... Efi, could I speak to you for a moment?” 

“Of course, what is it?” The small child chirped out, curious eyes looking up at her. The large omnic bent down and spoke quietly to her, telling her about her new bond with Bastion, leaving out the part about the interfacing of course. Soon enough there was a little girl jumping, laughing and squealing “I knew it, I knew it!” 

From the couch, the other omnic laughed softly at Efi's reaction.

“You knew it..?” Orisa questioned, tilting her head.

“Don't you think I missed those emotion files in your diagnostics!” The girl giggled smugly. “A couple days after Bastion came in, the love coding was taking up a lot more of your CPU then usual.” 

“Auugh! If you knew, them why didn't you tell me?” Bastion pouted jokingly from their spot.

“I wanted you two to figure it out yourselves.” She crossed her arms, her smile wide. “Now, I gotta go get some things for a school project, so I'll be out for a bit.” Efi starts, grabbing a bag and going over to the door. “You two behave while I'm gone, hehe!” She teased before swinging the door open and closing it behind her, taking off to a nearby shop.

Orisa crossed her arms and laughed softly. “Oh Efi…” She shook her head a little before going over to Bastion and snuggling up to them, resting her chin on their head.

“So… you ever wanna do it again?” Bastion asked, their hand moving over to hold Orisa's.

“It was definitely a new experience that we both learned from, I would love to.” She hugged them tight, giving them a light kiss on the top of their head. There was a moment of silence before Bastion spoke up again.

“You don't think we're going too fast with this, do you?” 

Orisa thought for a moment.

“I believe that it is only going too fast if someone is uncomfortable.”

“Are you uncomfortable?”

“Certainly not. Are you?”

“Nope.”

“Then we are not going too fast.” She nuzzled her head up next to theirs.

“Heh, can't really argue that logic.” They chuckled before picking up the television remote on the coffee table. “Wonder what's on TV…”


End file.
